Nineteen Forty-Two
by Patricia Emy
Summary: Na tradição dos filmes 'noir', uma pequena homenagem ao meu filme favorito


Título: 1942  
Autora: Patricia Emy  
e-mail: patricia_emy@hotmail.com  
Classificação: Inexplicável  
Spoilers: Nenhum  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully e demais personagens pertencem a   
Chris Carter, a 1013 Productions e a 20th Century Fox. Rick Blaine, Ilsa   
Lund, e demais personagens pertencem a Warner Bros. Não há intenção   
alguma de se infringir as leis de direitos autorais.  
Resumo: Na tradição dos filmes 'noir', uma pequena homenagem ao meu filme   
favorito.  
  
==========  
1 9 4 2  
==========  
  
  
Arredores de Washington, Capital  
6 de março de 1942  
10:13 p.m.  
  
O ar cheio de fumaça daquele bar de quinta categoria impregnava minhas   
roupas. Passei os olhos rapidamente pelo recinto, capturando os rostos   
que se misturavam em meio à penumbra, enquanto tentava encontrar a pessoa   
que contratara os meus serviços. A voz feminina que falava ao telefone,   
sem rodeios, determinou o ponto de encontro, longe de olhares curiosos,   
no coração do submundo da capital do poder. Os homens lá de cima, no   
entanto, estavam ocupados demais para prestar atenção em seus próprios   
umbigos. Sua prioridade era deter o avanço alemão na Europa e na África.   
O mundo estava mergulhado em uma guerra insana, milhares de vidas   
destruídas, planos e sonhos destroçados. Mas na América, o conflito era   
algo que se ouvia pelo rádio, ou que podia ser visto nas telas do cinema,   
antes das sessões, onde a platéia se enchia de orgulho ao ver narrados os   
feitos heróicos dos soldados aliados. Enquanto o caos se espalhava pelo   
velho continente, aqui, do outro lado do Atlântico, a vida continuava   
praticamente a mesma.  
  
O meu refúgio é um modesto escritório no subsolo de um velho prédio no   
centro da cidade, uma pequena sala onde eram estocadas as bebidas   
contrabandeadas do Canadá durante a Lei Seca. Isso bem debaixo do nariz   
dos federais em uma época em que a diferença entre o certo e o errado era   
uma linha tênue, quase invisível. Mas Al Capone não habitava mais o   
imaginário daqueles que cresceram ouvindo as histórias do homem que   
aterrorizara Chicago há quase duas décadas. O crime deixou de ser   
manchete dos grandes jornais, diferente dos casos em que trabalho, que   
não ganham mais do que cinco linhas no rodapé do caderno policial. As   
pessoas me procuram porque posso transitar livremente por este mundo   
obscuro que a maioria não conhece e nem deseja conhecer. Sou um detetive   
particular.   
Um par de olhos azuis interrompeu meus pensamentos. Já havia notado a sua   
presença logo que eu chegara, há alguns minutos. O seu olhar também   
estava voltado para a entrada, como se esperasse por alguém, mas eu não   
notei em seu rosto emoção alguma, a não ser um ligeiro desconforto. Era   
óbvio que não fazia parte daquele lugar, o que me fez apostar comigo   
mesmo se não era a pessoa que procurava. Acredito que tal pensamento   
também tenha lhe ocorrido, visto que, ao me aproximar, a jovem mulher de   
cabelos vermelhos se levantou e pronunciou o meu nome. O seu aperto de   
mão foi breve, mas firme. Era uma pessoa ainda mais intrigante   
pessoalmente. Sua aparência frágil poderia enganar os mais desatentos,   
mas não alguém que sabe decifrar as pessoas como quem lê as páginas de um   
livro. Aquela mulher, no entanto, era como um enigma, um quebra-cabeças   
com várias peças faltando, no qual podia-se contemplar apenas partes de   
um todo. O mistério só aumentava o fascínio que ela despertava em mim.  
  
A conversa foi rápida, pois sabia que poderia estar sendo observada. O   
meu trabalho seria protegê-la dos homens que queriam a informação de que   
ela dispunha. Tinha em mãos uma pasta preta que continha documentos   
altamente sigilosos. Segundo ela, algo pelo qual estariam dispostos até   
mesmo a matar para obter. Suas palavras, ao sair, ficaram gravadas em   
minha memória.  
  
"Não confie em ninguém."  
  
Isso foi há quase dez anos.   
  
Lembro-me de nossa última noite juntos, quando dançamos sob as luzes de   
uma Paris exuberante. A lembrança mais viva em minha memória era o   
bilhete deixado por ela antes de sair daquele quarto de hotel.  
  
  
7 de março de 1942  
6:03 p.m.  
  
O ventilador no teto estava quebrado há semanas, as teias de aranha em   
cada uma das pás podiam ser vistas quando os primeiros raios de sol   
penetravam na sala pelas persianas semi-abertas. A parede atrás da   
escrivaninha estava coberta de recortes de jornal e fotografias. Os   
arquivos, abarrotados de pastas com anotações e registros dos casos em   
que trabalhei nos últimos anos. Jogatina, prostituição, drogas. Lugar   
comum. O meu último caso, no entanto, fugia totalmente à regra. Como   
acontecera anos antes, aquela mulher atraente e misteriosa me procurou,   
pedindo a minha ajuda para evitar que segredos não caíssem em mãos   
erradas. Segredos que poderiam comprometer o futuro de milhões. E o que   
um único homem pode fazer para impedir tudo isso? É loucura. É só   
aparecer um rosto bonito que o bom senso se perde. Já vi colegas que   
pagaram caro por se deixar envolver. Onde estava com a cabeça para   
aceitar este caso? Com um suspiro resignado, deixei o corpo cair na   
cadeira, afrouxando o nó da gravata enquanto procurava algo para mastigar   
debaixo da pilha de papéis. Qualquer coisa para não acender um cigarro.   
As sementes de girassol têm servido ao seu propósito. Munido de um   
punhado delas, comecei a ler o pequeno dossiê que me fora entregue na   
noite passada.   
  
Segundo ela, a pessoa com quem deveria me encontrar era um membro da   
Resistência francesa. Sua tarefa era passar informações importantes para   
os governos aliados, tentando impedir o avanço nazista. Sua próxima   
missão era se encontrar com um outro membro do grupo, que tinha como base   
de operações uma cidade encravada no noroeste da costa africana, próxima   
ao Estreito de Gibraltar. Os alemães já estavam lançando uma forte   
ofensiva naquele continente, e várias colônias inglesas e francesas   
estavam caindo frente ao seu poderio bélico. Os franceses se organizavam   
para resistir à ocupação, mas seus esforços de nada valeriam se não   
tivessem em mãos as informações sobre os colaboracionistas e seus planos   
de dominação. A data já estava marcada e só dependia de alguns detalhes.   
Ao ler estes relatórios, me perguntei se faria alguma diferença se eu me   
dispusesse a ajudá-los a deter um exército inteiro.  
  
Talvez porque minhas motivações fossem muito menos altruístas do que   
isso.  
Agora ela está de volta. E, contra todos os meus instintos, eu fui ao seu   
encontro.  
  
  
  
Costa Noroeste da África  
Uma semana depois  
12:15 p.m.  
  
O bimotor tocou o solo, depois de uma longa e turbulenta viagem sobre o   
Mediterrâneo. O calor intenso e o ar seco me fizeram pensar no clima   
ameno que deixara para trás, em Paris. Tarde demais para arrependimentos.   
Afinal, eu já atravessara um oceano inteiro, dias antes.  
Logo no portão, avistei o meu contato. O nome denunciava sua origem,   
apesar de seu inglês impecável. Russo, presumi.  
  
"Acredito que esteja a par da situação."   
  
"Aonde vamos?", perguntei.  
  
"Para um local seguro. Longe dos olhares deles", ele acenou discretamente   
com a cabeça em direção dos soldados alemães que se perfilavam na saída   
da base. Como civis, não representávamos uma ameaça.   
  
  
Rick's Café Americain  
9:25 p.m.  
  
O russo me indicou o local depois de me deixar no hotel. Antes que   
pudesse lhe fazer mais perguntas, ele desapareceu, sem deixar vestígios.   
Não confiava nele, ainda que não soubesse exatamente o porquê. O bar   
estava cheio, e os presentes conversavam animadamente ao redor das mesas.   
Uma figura me chamou a atenção. Uma linda mulher, de cabelos castanhos e   
um olhar que revelava uma profunda tristeza. Intrigado, eu a segui com os   
olhos quando ela se levantou e caminhou em direção ao pianista. Os dois   
trocaram algumas palavras e o homem pareceu hesitar. Ela lhe disse algo e   
ele finalmente começou a tocar os primeiros acordes de uma canção.   
  
'As Time Goes By'  
  
Velhas lembranças. Sorri comigo mesmo enquanto tomava mais uma dose de   
uísque.  
Nisso, um homem de uns 40 e poucos anos entrou apressado, tendo em seu   
rosto uma expressão atormentada. O pianista parou imediatamente ao vê-lo   
se aproximar. Ele lançou-lhe um olhar furioso e o repreendeu, lembrando-o   
que jamais deveria tocar aquela música. Mas algo o fez emudecer. O rosto   
da mulher que estava ao lado do piano. Seus olhares se encontraram e pude   
perceber que já se conheciam.   
Acompanhei a cena à distância. Aquilo era bastante familiar. Mais do que   
gostaria, confesso.   
  
A minha atenção logo se desviou para a entrada principal. Um vestido   
vermelho sem mangas delineava o seu corpo, acentuando suas formas   
perfeitas e evidenciando a sua tez clara. Seus cabelos estavam presos   
para trás, expondo os seus ombros e o seu colo, adornado por um colar de   
pérolas. Ao seu lado, um homem de uns 45 anos, que me lançava um olhar   
desconfiado por detrás de seus óculos de lentes arredondadas.  
  
Seu marido.  
  
Tal palavra destoava em meus ouvidos.  
  
O constrangimento era evidente.  
  
Trocamos algumas palavras numa breve apresentação e logo nos sentamos à   
mesa.  
  
"O que pretendem fazer?", quebrei o silêncio.   
  
"Desconfiamos da presença de um agente duplo infiltrado no grupo. Foi por   
isso que contratamos os seus serviços. Este homem pode colocar tudo a   
perder", ele se pronunciou, tenso.  
  
"Algum suspeito?"  
Ela fugia de meus olhos. "Infelizmente, não."  
  
"Pode ser qualquer um."  
  
Nisso, percebi uma estranha aglomeração na entrada do bar. Homens de   
uniforme começaram a andar por entre as mesas, como se procurassem por   
alguém em especial.  
  
"Temos que ir", ela tocou-lhe o braço.  
  
Ambos desapareceram pela porta dos fundos, antes que pudessem ser   
notados.  
Um jovem soldado alemão se aproximou da mesa onde eu estava.  
  
"Americano?"  
  
Acenei com a cabeça.  
  
"Poderia responder a algumas perguntas?"  
  
"Sobre?"  
  
"Estamos procurando por este homem", ele me mostrou uma foto, "Já o viu   
antes?"  
  
"Acabei de chegar. Temo que não posso ajudá-lo."  
  
"O que o trouxe até aqui?"  
  
"Com certeza não foi o clima."  
  
"Soldado?"  
  
Um outro homem se aproximou, acendendo um cigarro.   
  
"Deixe-o ir."  
  
"Sim, senhor", ele se retirou rapidamente, como se temesse aquela   
presença.  
  
"Se espera que eu agradeça, pode esquecer."  
  
"Sei porque está aqui. Não vão conseguir."  
  
"Parece confiante."  
  
"Há uma guerra lá fora. Assegure-se de estar do lado certo quando a hora   
chegar."  
  
Antes que pudesse responder, uma voz interveio. "Cavalheiros, estamos   
fechando. Se quiserem terminar a conversa, terá que ser em um outro   
lugar."  
  
"Já terminamos, Sr. Blaine", ele respondeu, com um sorriso gélido, e se   
retirou, seguido de perto pelos seus cães de guarda. Os últimos   
fregueses, irritados, resolveram pôr fim à sua noite. O bar se esvaziou   
rapidamente e só restaram Blaine, o pianista e eu.  
  
"Quem era?", ele perguntou enquanto nos servia uma dose de Bourbon.  
  
"De quem está falando?"  
  
"Sabe o que quero dizer."  
  
"Águas passadas", respondi.  
  
O homem sentado ao meu lado sorriu, seu olhar fixo em um ponto distante.   
"Entendo."  
  
"É por isso que veio para cá?"  
  
"Acho que não fui longe o suficiente."  
  
"Acredito que não tenha nada a ver com distância."  
  
"Mas, como você mesmo disse, são águas passadas."  
  
"Até logo, Sr. Blaine."  
  
"Lembre-se do que ele lhe disse, garoto."  
  
"Sobre não se envolver?"  
  
"Eles não têm a mínima chance. Por que se arriscar por uma causa   
perdida?"  
  
"Talvez porque eu seja um tolo."  
  
"Talvez", ele sorriu, amargo.  
  
Peguei o casaco e o chapéu e saí. No coração do deserto, as noites eram   
frias, em vivo contraste com o calor intenso que nos castigava quando o   
sol surgia no horizonte. Com as mãos nos bolsos e os ombros encolhidos,   
caminhei rapidamente, certificando-me de que não estava sendo seguido. A   
conversa com aquele oficial da SS levantara minhas suspeitas de que meus   
passos estariam sendo acompanhados de perto.  
  
Horas depois, uma batida na porta de meu quarto fez com que eu   
despertasse de meu sono leve e, instintivamente, procurasse por minha   
arma. Eram três horas da manhã. Se fosse quem eu imaginava, a esta hora   
já estaria com um punhado de rifles apontados para a minha cabeça. Eles   
não costumam bater antes de entrar.  
  
"Quem é?", perguntei, de arma em punho.  
  
"Sou eu."  
  
Surpreso, abri a porta para que ela entrasse. Estava só. Ninguém mais no   
corredor.   
  
"Não acho que tenha sido uma boa idéia sair desacompanhada."  
  
"Sei me cuidar."  
  
"Nunca pensei o contrário."  
  
"O cerco está se fechando. Temos pouco tempo."  
  
"E o que a faz pensar que posso ajudá-los?"  
  
"Você tem passe livre. Eles não vão detê-lo se tentar deixar o país. Eu   
consegui alguns documentos que vão garantir a nossa viagem para Lisboa,   
de onde partiremos para Paris."  
  
"Mas...?"  
  
"Consegui apenas um visto de saída."  
  
"E onde é que eu entro nesta história?"  
  
"O seu visto. Preciso dele. E isso não está aberto a negociações", ela   
sacou uma pistola de sua bolsa.  
  
"O que está fazendo? Vamos, abaixe esta coisa."  
  
"Você não entende o que está em jogo aqui!", ela engatilhou a arma.  
  
"Se é tão importante, por que não puxa logo este gatilho e pega o que   
quer?"  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça. "Droga."  
  
"Algo deu errado, não foi?"  
  
"Fomos traídos", ela desviou o olhar.  
  
"Por quem?"  
  
"Acho que ela está falando de mim", respondeu uma voz familiar.  
  
O homem que estava em pé junto à porta nos saudou com um leve aceno de   
cabeça.  
  
"Surpreso?", ele perguntou, apontando-me o revólver.  
  
"Não. Algo me dizia que não merecia confiança."  
  
"Deveria seguir mais os seus instintos, ianque."  
  
"Vou me lembrar disso."  
  
"Certamente."  
  
Antes que pudesse reagir, ele a agarrou pelo braço e apontou a arma para   
a cabeça dela, com um sorriso maldoso em seus lábios.   
  
"Acho que chegou a hora de falarmos de negócios. Abaixe a arma."  
  
"O que você quer?"  
  
"O seu amigo americano. Onde ele está?"  
  
"Eu não sei."  
  
"Resposta errada", ele puxou-a pelo cabelo, pressionando o cano da arma   
contra o seu pescoço.  
  
Lutei contra o ímpeto de puxar o gatilho. Poderia acertá-la. Era a única   
coisa que me impedia de atirar.  
  
"Por que está fazendo isso? Sabe que os alemães se voltarão contra seus   
aliados assim que conseguirem o que querem."  
  
E daí?", ele sorriu, sarcástico, "Eu não estou do lado de ninguém,   
tovarisch(*). Pouco me importa quem vai ganhar, desde que eu esteja do   
lado vencedor."  
  
O barulho de uma arma sendo engatilhada nos fez voltar os olhos para a   
porta.  
  
Falando no diabo...  
  
Ele fez a menção de atirar no homem que acabara de chegar no mesmo   
momento em que ela se desvencilhou, saindo da linha de fogo. O primeiro   
tiro atravessou o braço esquerdo do russo, inutilizando-o. O segundo,   
desferido por mim, perfurou-lhe o ombro, o impacto lançando-o contra a   
parede. Prostrado, ele não ofereceu resistência aos policiais que   
chegaram logo em seguida e o levaram dali, preso.  
O chefe de polícia nos cedeu uma viatura, que nos levou à base militar.   
Antes de entrar no carro, notei que éramos observados à distância pelo   
homem que encontrara no bar. Pude ver o seu rosto se iluminar por um   
segundo quando ele acendeu um cigarro. Um de seus homens, que estava ao   
seu lado chegou a esboçar uma reação, mas se conteve quando ele fez um   
gesto para que parasse. Ele teve a chance de nos matar ali mesmo, mas não   
a aproveitou. Sabe-se lá o porquê, mas eu não ficaria ali para descobrir.  
  
"É uma questão de tempo até que descubram que a Resistência firmou suas   
bases por aqui. Vocês têm que partir. Está tudo arranjado", eu disse ao   
chegarmos à pista do aeroporto.  
  
Ela me encarou por um instante. "Isso é um adeus?"  
  
"Talvez."  
  
"E quanto a nós?"  
  
"Sempre teremos Paris."  
  
O avião já estava pronto para partir. Não muito longe dali, a cena se   
repetia.   
Senti o toque de seus lábios pela última vez.   
  
O dever acima de tudo. Não poderia ser diferente. Mas não significa que   
seja justo.  
  
Rick Blaine olhava para o céu, assim como eu.  
  
Mais uma vez, ela se fora.  
  
O chefe de polícia se aproximou. "Ei, vocês dois... vamos, eu pago uma   
bebida pra vocês. Os meus colegas querem uma revanche no pôquer. O que me   
diz?"  
"Sabe, Frohike, acho que isso é o começo de uma bela amizade."  
  
Acho que já ouvi esta frase antes...  
  
E não foi em um aeroporto tomado pela neblina numa cidade no norte da   
África.  
  
Que diabos?  
  
Ao abrir os olhos pude ver que o televisor estava ligado, mas há muito   
não transmitia coisa alguma senão estática. Me lembro de estar assistindo   
a um velho filme em preto-e-branco. O controle remoto estava no chão, ao   
lado de um pacote vazio de sementes de girassol. Ainda estava escuro lá   
fora. O telefone estava tocando.   
  
"Mulder", resmunguei.  
  
Uma voz feminina ecoou o meu nome. Já sabia quem era antes mesmo de ouvi-  
la pronunciar as primeiras palavras.  
  
"Scully? Algum problema?"  
  
"Não. Eu só queria saber se está tudo bem. Tentei ligar várias vezes, mas   
ninguém atendeu."  
  
"Ah, eu estava vendo televisão e acabei... dormindo."  
  
"Dormindo?"  
  
"É, Scully, apesar do que dizem por aí, eu costumo dormir durante a   
noite."  
  
"Eu sei disso. Só estava preocupada."  
  
"Estou bem. Eu acabei de acordar de um sonho pra lá de estranho."  
  
"Sonho?"  
  
"É uma longa história", eu sorri, "E você fica muito bem de vermelho."  
  
"Como?", ela retrucou. Era como se eu pudesse ver a sua sobrancelha se   
erguendo, do outro lado da linha. "Tem certeza de que está bem?"  
  
"Tenho. Boa noite, Scully."  
  
Uma nova pausa.  
  
"Boa noite, Mulder."  
  
Ela desligou e eu coloquei o fone de volta no gancho. Com um sorriso no   
rosto, voltei a dormir.  
  
  
  
=============  
T H E E N D  
=============  
  
  
(*) camarada, em russo. 


End file.
